Shooting Star
by Exotos135
Summary: If there was a wish you thought deserved to become real, would you do the impossible to make sure it came true?


**(Diaz Household, Marco's Bedroom; 4:00 pm)**

Marco was sitting in front of his computer, researching something and adding notes about it as he did. While this happened, Star came through the open door and walked to his side. "What are you doing, Marco?"

"I'm researching shooting stars."

The name of what he was researching caught Star's interest.

"What's a shooting star?"

"Well, in simple words, It's when a meteor goes through the atmosphere and becomes a meteorite." Marco explained, which Star miraculously managed to understand. "People say that if you wish upon a shooting star, then your wish will become true."

Star stood there in amazement. Her response at the explanation and revelation could be defined in the next word she said:

"Awesome!" Star exclaimed. "When is the next shooting star going to happen? And if it's too far away, are there any signs that it could happen earlier?"

"I don't know, a shooting star is supposed to happen next week, but for the moment there's no sign it will happen earlier." Marco turned shortly after his answer to see Star bummed out. "Why don't you go look at the hill? That's where most people go to see the shooting stars."

Star's mood brightened up at the mention of the hill. Star nodded excitedly and quickly left the room while Marco shook his head and returned to his investigation.

**(Echo Creek Hill; 4:30 pm)**

An exhausted Star ran along the hill as she panted like a dog one a sunny day. Once she got on the top, she went to the tree and rested her back in it and then slide to the ground, catching her breath and wiping off the sweat on her forehead. Once her energy was back to full, she got up and went to the hill, spotting a familiar face almost immediately.

That familiar face was Jackie, who was resting on the ground.

Star walked to her and got on the ground, being quickly spotted by Jackie shortly afterwards.

"Star! It's a nice to surprise see you!" Jackie warmly greeted as she brushed the magical princess' hair. "Why are you here?"

"Just...checking up the hill, I guess."

"Cool, I come here to relax after a long day."

Jackie released her hand from Star's hair and, after the princess brushed it back to normal, the two looked up and relaxed as they watched the gorgeous sight that was the sky. The wind blew softly and carried some leaves it, some pigeons were seen in the sky and the girls even watched the clouds pass by. Most of them looked like clouds, but the girls didn't really mind.

A long time passed and the sun started to set, which the girls saw in complete silence for a long time. In the middle of the mentioned long time, Jackie sighed and broke the ice.

"Star, have you ever wished upon a shooting...well, star?" Jackie asked.

The princess thought about it, and she sadly frowned as she remembered that she had never even seen a shooting star before. "I...haven't." Star quickly changed tone and subject before she turned to Jackie. "What about you, Jackie?"

"I have been thinking about it." She replied before getting up. "I have a dream that I have been thinking about ever since you arrived, Star."

Star got up and gave the blonde girl a surprised look, causing Jackie to realize what she said. "N-Not one related to you, of course." and when this one made Star sad, Jackie tried again. "Not that I wouldn't wish something in your name-It's about Marco!"

Star squealed in excitement and Jackie wiped off the sweat in her forehead. "Cool! What does Marco have to do with it?"

"I can't tell you that, Star, It's something really personal." Jackie looked up at the sky and saw, for some reason, a cloud shape like Marco's head. "However, I can tell you that I hope it comes true. I just get the feeling he would really like it, make him have a good day for once."

Hearing the girl's words made Star smile, so she walked to the girl, leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "Don't worry, your dream will come true tonight."

Jackie looked surprised in response as Star left her alone and started to leave, but not without saying, "Tell Marco to come here at night!", upon which she smiled and gave Jackie a thumbs up before running to the hill...and tripping on the way, causing her to fall comically as Jackie cringed.

Once she was at the ground, Star got up, gave Jackie a thumbs up with a big smile and ran away.

**(Back at the Diaz Household)**

Star sat on the ground and checked her magic instruction book for a specific spell, one that could potentially help the girl achieve her goal. A long time passed, maybe even hours, and Star failed to find anything even remotely useful, angering the girl and making her wonder if the book even had the needed spell in the first place.

In the middle of her search, she managed to find the necessary spell just as Marco got on the attic. The girl memorized the chanting, put the book on the ground, waved her hand to test it and just as she began...

_Combustione scuto pro-_

"Star, what are you doing here?"

_Gack!_

The girl dropped her wand and it started to shoot yellow lasers that bounced off the attic. They didn't destroy anything and were quickly taken care off by Marco opening a door they left through, a poor cat being heard as Marco closed the window and turned back to Star.

"I was looking for a spell that can protect me from combustion and I tried it before you scared me." Star proudly answered as she grabbed her wand.

The utterly dumbfounded look on Marco practically defined his reaction to the response. "Why?"

Star narrowed her eyes and looked around before she walked to Marco and leaned closer to him. "Jackie has a wish." and she giggled before adding, "A wish related to you, Marco."

Marco looked briefly surprised and he blushed and stuttered as he thought for an response. However, he soon calmed down and realized something important. "And how is that related with your search for a spell that can shield you from combustion?"

Star once again looked around before giggling and smiling as she gave her answer, "I will become a shooting star!"

Failing to believe in the girl's statement, Marco shook his head, walked to Star and took a guess about how what she said could be done. "You'll turn yourself into a meteoroid for the shooting star idea to work?"

"No I'll just protect myself from the combustion when I enter the atmosphere and use my wand's power to make Jackie's wish come true as I fall to the earth." Star explained as she continued to search the book. "If it's for a friend, I don't think it will hurt to try. And the best part is that you only have to go the hill and meet up with Jackie!"

"Star, I don't think this is a good idea." Marco stated. "How are you even sure this plan's going to work?"

Star simply shook her head before giving her answer. "I don't, but it is for a friend, so I should at least give it a shot." and then she turned to the window and immediately panicked. "It's night time already, I should be in outer space by now!"

Marco moved out of the way and Star rushed out of the way...leaving the book behind. Star quickly returned, grabbed the book, smiled sheepishly and left again. Just as Marco walked to the door, his cell phone rang and he took it out to see a message from Jackie had arrived.

He sighed and went down the door before reading the message.

**(Back at the Hill; 7:00 pm)**

Jackie stood at the edge of the hill and watched the dark blue sky of the night as her hair waved with the wind, her hands were behind her back and she looked at the sky with a look of worry. She briefly glanced at the ground and saw that she was near the end of the hill, with the ground reminding her that if she fell, then she would become the first human pancake.

The girl went blue with shock and her heart skipped a bit as she took a few steps backwards. She went to the tree and calmed down after the sight, and after she calmed down she peeked from the tree and saw Marco walking towards her.

"I'm here, Jackie." Marco said as he and the skateboarder gal met face-to-face.

"Yeah, and I'm happy you came." Jackie replied. "Do you know what Star's up to? She just told me to tell you to come here."

Marco remembered Star's plan and he shook his head in response. "I don't know if I should spoil the surprise, but let's just say it will probably be Star's biggest achievement yet."

Jackie chuckled and went with Marco to the edge of the hill, or at least close enough to it to not inconvenience Jackie. She was still slightly worried, so she got closer to Marco as she made sure she didn't slip or anything, and Marco responded by grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him. Jackie felt it and turned to see Marco's hand and then turned to see Marco looking away in embarrassment. She giggled as Marco looked up and wondered what was taking Star's so long.

**(Outer space)**

Star, with her eyes closed, stood at the edge of what looked like a spacecraft, somehow being unaffected by the lack of oxygen in, well, space. She opened her eyes, looked down and narrowed them as she remembered what she had to do.

_"It's time."_

With that said, the girl took out her wand and raised it as she chanted:

_Combustione Scuto Protegente!_

With the chant said, a large golden halo appeared above Star and it slowly went down her, covering her body and clothing in a shiny yellow color while also ignoring the wand. The halo vanished from existence once the girl was covered and ready for the launch. She jumped twice before taking a leap and falling at a high velocity.

**(Back at the Hill)**

Jackie bugged an exasperated Marco by poking his head with a cat smile on her face. Just as Marco got even more annoyed, he saw a twinkle in the sky that soon turned into a slow moving shooting star and quickly turned Jackie's head to see it, the girl's jaw dropping once she saw it.

"Is that a shooting star?"

Marco rolled his eyes and released Jackie's waist. "It's a star, alright." he then turned her to the star and moved her a little bit closer to the edge. "Go on, make your wish!"

Jackie immediately turned to Marco and gave him a suspicious look upon hearing him say that, and the boy released her and looked around as he thought for an excuse. "It's tradition, right?"

Jackie sighed and rolled her eyes before she turned to the shooting star, closing her eyes and making her wish. She stood there silent for a moment as Star, who was encased in a fireball from the combustion, turned and just barely saw Jackie king her wish that gave her an idea of what she needed to do. She took out her wand and chanted:

_"Wishus Accompli!"_

As she said that, Marco got a worried look and made a wish too just as Star's chanting took an effect. The "shooting star" continued to fly until it was out of the teenager's view. Jackie and Marco opened their eyes and saw the empty sky, which made Jackie look down sadly...and slip on something, causing her to fall off the edge.

Marco quickly ran and grabbed the girl's ankle just before she was out of his reach. Jackie calmed down, saw Marco was holding her and pulling her back to the edge, and she closed her eyes and covered them as Marco used all his strength to pull her up. When she was now back on the hill and far away from the edge, Marco released the girl's ankle and caught his breath as Jackie uncovered her eyes, opened them and looked around before she smiled and tightly hugged Marco.

"Thanks, Marco!" Jackie cheerfully said. "I thought I was going to die for a moment there! How can I ever repay you?"

"Maybe you could start by not crushing my ribs?" Marco suggested in a weak tone.

Jackie thought about it and then released Marco, who started to gasp for air. "Huh, that's quite low-key, but I guess it can be a half-repay." she grabbed his shoulder as Marco continued to gasp for air. "I'll give you the other half whenever you want, buddy."

"Yeah, thanks." Marco replied. "Anyway, did your wish come true?"

Jackie shook her head. "I don't know, it will probably take some time before I can safely say if it did or not." the girl then looked around and realized something was missing. "You know, I haven't seen Star ever since we met at the hill earlier this evening."

"Yeah, come to think of it, I wonder how she's doing right now..."

"COOOOOLD!"

The duo were surprised by the screech and they looked everywhere to see where it came from. They eventually find it when they spot Star, no longer with the combustion shield and soaking wet, running to them while waving her hands wildly.

She only managed to get to the tree before she had to stop and catch her breath, trying to speak while doing so as Jackie and Marco looked on with surprise and confusion. "That pond..." she calmed down and took a deep breath before she finished, "That pond was way too cold for my own good! So anyway, how are you doing?"

Jackie turned to Marco and blushed before she gave her response. "Fine, at least now that Marco's saved me from falling to death."

The teenager grabbed Marco's hand, and once the boy noticed that, he blushed and turned away as Star squealed in excitement. "So, did your dreams come true?" the girl earned raised eyebrows from the duo in response. "Just curious!"

Marco looked down and scratched the back of his head before giving his response. "Well, I wished that you landed safely."

"And I wished that Marco's wish came true." Jackie added.

Listening to the duo's response made Star look down with a saddened look for a while, though this didn't last long as she returned to being cheerful-ish shortly afterwards. "Oh...that's good, I guess. I'm happy they came true." the girl got up and shook off the water like a dog before she turned to Marco. "Would you like to go back home now, Marco?"

"Sure."

"What about you Jackie?"

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay here for a moment."

Marco and Jackie released their hands and the boy got up and followed Star. He caught up to her and saw that she was looking at the ground with a sad look. "Sorry, Marco, I messed it up."

"What do you mean by that, Star? You became a shooting star, not many people get to do that." Marco expressed.

"Yes, but the point of turning myself into a shooting star was so that your wishes came true, but I never expected that you would wish for my safety and not wish to get closer to Jackie." Star covered her eyes and cried a little as she continued, "I should have taken that in consideration, I should have."

The duo stopped and Star continued to cry as Marco looked at her with pity. He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Star, don't blame yourself. I still managed to get a bit closer to Jackie when I saved her from falling from the hill, and she still owns me a half-repay, so it wasn't all for nothing."

Star uncovered her crying eyes and turned to Marco, who wiped off her tears as he continued to talk. "And besides, I didn't want you to get hurt. I mean I know you can take care of yourself, but you literally fell from space and into the earth in a fireball, so better safe than sorry, right?"

The girl gave the boy a happy look and nodded twice before the two continued to walk back home. Back at the hill, Jackie continued to look at the sky, which was now filled with hundreds of stars in it, which she eyed with happiness and leisure. She then smiled as she saw some stars create a constellation of Marco and Star together, which the girl continued to see before finally leaving.

**The End**


End file.
